


The Files of Trevor Troublemeyer

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Category: Misc. Cartoons, Sidekick (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor is kidnapped by Master XOX, and is made into one of his minions. Will Trevor ever come to his senses? Or will he be a violent killing machine forever? Sidekick fanfic. Inspired by Files of Kazdan Kalinkas by EmptyHeart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: I do not own Sidekick, or any of the characters. They belong to Todd Kauffman. Nor do I own the original concept. That belongs to EmptyHeart. Yes. It's based off of Files of Kazdan Kalinkas. You expecting something else from the title?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XOX introduces us to the story from the grave.

Author Notes: I do not own Sidekick, or any of the characters. They belong to Todd Kauffman. Nor do I own the original concept. That belongs to EmptyHeart. Yes. It's based off of Files of Kazdan Kalinkas. You expecting something else from the title?

* * *

 **The Files of Trevor Troublemeyer**

* * *

 **Part One: Bleed**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _I'll never forget what I did to him..._

People say you can't fight destiny. And I always knew Trevor was destined to be evil. There was nothing I could do to stop that. Yet somehow... he seemed to say otherwise.

I molded him into the perfect minion. I made him into a walking weapon. He always looked up to me. I, Master XOX, was his idol. His master. And something he didn't know. I was also his **father**. He betrayed me, and murdered me just for protecting his weak little friend.

If only Trevor had known...

* * *

 **END PROLOGUE**


	2. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story truely starts as Trevor goes where he's not supposed to go. Too bad for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The Files of Trevor Troublemeyer**

**The Files of Trevor Troublemeyer**

* * *

 **Part One: Bleed**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Surrender**

* * *

 _Why did you change? Why did you bend and break?_

* * *

Trevor smirked as he walked down the dark hallway. He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near XOX's lair, but he was a rebellious teenager. Why should he care? It wasn't like anything **BAD** would happen to him.

A yell of anger interrupted Trevor's thoughts. It echoed from the northwest, and then there was a pounding sound. Crap. XOX was pissed, but at what?

Trevor ran to where the yell came from. He peeked into the room. There he was, looking at one of his minions. "But master!" The minion said in an ear-grating voice. "Can't you just recruit people like a normal person?" XOX snarled, and smacked the minion across the face. "I don't do normal things! You should have known that by now!" The minion backed up. "Then who are you-" XOX slapped the minion again. " **DID I TELL YOU TO TALK? I AM GOING TO BRAINWASH SOMEONE INTO BEING MY MINION! UNDERSTAND**?" The minion nodded nervously.

" _Brainwashing?_ " Trevor thought. He shied away, his back up against the wall. He took heavy breaths, trying to calm himself, and then started running as fast as he could. Eric would totally need to hear about this. "STOP! INTRUDER!" A voice yelled. Trevor's heart started beating as fast as it could. " _Come on legs, carry this dude away from here as fast you can!_ " He started sweating as he picked up speed. " _I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it!_ " Then something toppled Trevor to the ground.

He looked up. The same minion that he saw speaking to XOX was on top of him. " **Crap**." Trevor muttered under his breath. The minion dragged Trevor to XOX, and restrained the Prussian war helmet wearing teen.

XOX's expression changed. His eyes were now alight with amusement. "Well well well. What do we have here? A sidekick?" he cackled. "What are you doing here?"

Trevor was now nervous, unusual, since he was usually outgoing. But he tried to hide this nervousness with cockiness. "What do you think I was doing here? I wanted to find your lair so I could tell a superhero where you were!" That wasn't the truth at all. He was really there for something to brag to his best buddy Eric about.

He wasn't really sure if XOX believed him or not, but he didn't like what he said. His eyes narrowed. "Oh, is that so?" He hissed. "Typical. You're just like the other sidekicks. Stupid and weak." He continued in a cold tone. "You don't belong here. And now you've sealed your fate." He pointed at the minion. " **Minion! Take him away!** " Trevor struggled as he tried to get out of the minion's grip. "Wait! No! It was a lie! _**LET ME GO**_!" But XOX didn't listen. He laughed evilly as Trevor was dragged away.

The minion shoved Trevor in a chamber, and hissed at him. "This won't take long, I promise you." Trevor banged at the chamber's glass. " **LET ME OUT! I DO _NOT_ LIKE CRAMPED SPACES, DUDE!** " Trevor was scared for his life. "If only someone agreed to go with me." He thought. "I wouldn't be in this stupid chamber." He kicked at the glass. Something spilled into the chamber, which made Trevor fall to the ground, and not be able to get up again. "Come on! Not fair!" He yelled. The minion replied "You can't fight destiny, Trevor." Trevor was shocked. "How do you know my name?" The minion smiled, as Trevor's vision blurred. "I'll never tell you." the minion said. He cackled, as everything went to black.

* * *

"Minion." a voice said coldly. "Minion, wake up." Trevor opened his eyes slowly. Yellow eyes looked back at him. Trevor yelped. "What the f-" He was cut off by something painful digging into his forearms. "Your master doesn't want you to swear." Trevor looked down at himself. He wasn't even wearing the same armor the minion that captured him was wearing. In fact, it was barely even armor. Trevor looked back at the person that spoke to him. It was XOX. "Welcome to your new life." He smiled.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Author's Notes: See what I mean from being inspired by Files of Kazdan Kalinkas? **  
**


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor kills his first person, and gets to know the name of the minion that captured him.

The Files of Trevor Troublemeyer

* * *

Part One: Bleed

* * *

Chapter Two: Rain

* * *

 _It falls apart, from the very start, it falls apart..._

* * *

"W-What? What are you going on about d-" Trevor's words were cut off by the painful digging in his forearms again. "That's not even a swear word!" XOX laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Minions don't talk like that." Trevor let out a wordless hiss in reply. He got up from the ground (as that was what he was lying on), and walked away angrily.

Just then, he saw what he had become in a mirror, which he didn't even know XOX had. When he saw himself, he just about vomited. There were the things he was used to, like his 6'2 stature, his lean build, his green eyes, his long nose and his messy head of black hair, but these weren't the things he almost puked his guts out at. No, it was the "armor" he was in. He was wearing black shoulder pads, black forearm guards, which he assumed was what was causing him pain, dark gray torso armor, with the middle of the lower stomach area in dark red, and black armored pants. He tried to tear off one of the forearm guards. It hurt, so he stopped. He was still wearing his helmet and boots, but that didn't really matter to him at the moment. He was on the edge of breaking down.

He turned to XOX, fear evident in his voice. "What have you done to me?" he yelled. XOX didn't answer his question. "You shall train like every other minion. Though you have... a more important job. Come along now." Trevor crossed his arms, and looked away. " **MINIONS!** " XOX screamed. The minion that captured him before, and two more, grabbed Trevor by the arm, and dragged him to a room he never saw before. Trevor violently resisted, kicking and screaming the whole way. The minions let go once they were in the room. "Get up." XOX ordered. Trevor did what XOX asked, fearing what the minions would do to him. "Now, I must tell you what you shall do."

XOX made a "come here" gesture with his hand to one of the other minions. He looked at Trevor, and said "You shall be my personal assassin." He shoved the minion towards Trevor. "So you must kill him." The minion shook nervously, taking out his weapons. " ** _What?_** Are you **_crazy?_** I wouldn't kill **_anyone!_** " Trevor replied in defiance.

The minion walked towards Trevor, and went to grab his throat. **SHRK**! Claws came out of Trevor's fingers. He looked down in confusion. He closed his eyes and started flailing aimlessly. The minion backed up in surprise, before getting cut in the throat. The minion fell onto the ground. Trevor opened his eyes, and drew back in horror. "Well done, minion." XOX said, coldness more evident in his voice then ever.

Trevor looked down at his hands again. He collapsed to his knees, hands up over his eyes, and started sobbing. "Pathetic. Minions don't cry about who they killed." XOX hissed. He walked towards Trevor, and smacked him across the upper back, causing him to yelp. "Especially an assassin." " _Wait... did he just call me an... assassin?_ " Trevor thought. He got up. " _Not if I can help it._ "

Trevor turned towards XOX, and aimed a swipe at him. " _Come on, hit him..._ " He felt something grab at his arm. And then something kick at his stomach, and whatever was on his arm letting go. Trevor's helmet fell off his head. He felt another kick on his stomach, and the foot (at least, he hoped it was a foot) stayed there. "You **do not** attack your **master** like that."

Trevor squirmed, tears starting to stream down his face again, though he tried to hide them. The foot lifted off of Trevor's stomach. Trevor got up, and opened his eyes. "If you attempt to attack me again, minion, I'll have to kill you. Now come with me to your new resting place, you useless piece of flesh and blood."

* * *

People say that you didn't know what they have until it's gone. This certainly applied to Trevor, as he laid curled up on the ground. He missed the Academy. He missed his friends. He missed his enemies. He missed everything.

Though he tried to be strong, inside, he was weak. Tears were still streaming down his face. " **Hey!** " an ear-grating voice cut through the quietness of the room. Trevor looked around. "Over here!" The voice called again. Trevor looked to where the voice came from. There was the minion that captured him. "Why do you know my name?" Trevor spat out. The minion replied "I told you before. I will **never** tell you." Trevor snarled. "Just tell me now. It'll be our secret."

The minion huffed angrily. "Okay. Fine." The minion walked towards Trevor, and sat down. "You know the goofy looking brunette guy that sat near the front of the class?" Trevor nodded. "I'm him. I just... always wanted to hang out with your group." The minion wrung his hands. "But you guys **always** ignored me. It seemed like you guys didn't care." He took off the eye visor, showing ice blue eyes. "Therefore, I joined with XOX." He put his hand on one of Trevor's shoulderpads. "You'll get used to killing people after a while. I did." The minion smirked. "Name's Joey by the way."

Joey's words didn't cheer Trevor up one bit. "I... I'm a murderer. I wouldn't kill..." Trevor whispered. "XOX assigned that job to you. Have to live with it." Joey replied. Trevor's hands shook. The word "Murderer" went through his mind as he fell asleep.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 2**

Author Notes: Sorry for not uploading this earlier. I've been so busy with other things. God, how I love Angsty!Trevor.


End file.
